Bleeding Love
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: It all went by in a blur, Hermione had just looked away for not even a minute when all of a sudden a loud scream is heard through the hall. Two moments. Two moments it took to kill Hermione Granger.


___One day your life will flash before your eyes.  
>Make sure its worth watching. <em>

The pain of losing someone is unimaginable to think about, not waking up with them beside you. The smell of them fading away slowly as the months go on, watching your family members fall in love will cause you so much hurt. You can't stand it any longer.

The battle of Hogwarts was well into the night now, there had been many fatalies and injuries that everyone on each side could see the decreasing numbers of their team. Hermione was battling one mean death eater, she had just barely missed another Killing curse and took a quick second to see others battling foes. Pieces of the wall were beginning to crumble around them and the screams seemed to echo all around them.

It all went by in a blur, Hermione had just looked away for not even a minute when all of a sudden a loud scream is heard through the hall. Just as it went by in a blur, it turns into slow motion, her body falls slowly to the ground, the universe goes black and the last thing she sees is her boyfriend's ice blue eyes glaring into her eyes, willing her to get up and survive.

_FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG_

Harry,Ron and Hermione ran forwards to help; jets of green and red light were flying everywhere as they frantically ducked every few moments to avoid being cursed. Hermione survyed the crowd searching for any sign of her boyfriend. "Harry! I think we should go back to the great hall"she yelled over the screams. Harry looked at her,seeing the fear in her eyes and knowing why she wanted to go back."Mione,I'm sure Fred is fine...George won't let anything happen to him"she chewed on her lower lip and nodded. Ron's ears had begun to go red at the mention of Fred, Hermione knew that whenever he found out about her and his brothers, he was furious. Ron hadn't spoke to neither of them for at least 2 weeks, until Mrs. Weasley had given him a very firm speaking to.

Hermione gave Harry a soft nod as they continued to run through the corridors, she glanced out the window and saw curses flying everywhere. She just hoped her loved ones hadn't been harmed. If she lost Fred...she wouldn't know what to do with herself. A loud bang made her jump and scream, a pair of arms pulled her to the ground as a large piece of rock flew over them. "What the bloody hell was that?"Hermioned screeched causing Harry and Ron to look at her in shock, "What? It's war! Am I not allowed to curse?" she glared at them. Ron opened his mouth to say something but with a shake of his head Harry convinced him otherwise. Suddenly a flock of students began to run through the corridors, breaking up fights and pushing everyone, everywhere.

Without warning Hermione toppled to the ground as the stamped became to much for her, she curled up in a ball and willed herself to be okay. The gods must've been in her favour as she escaped with no injuries. But Harry and Ron had disappeared. Hermione had time to get her breath back, the corridor had became deserted and she slowly tidied it up. Pieces of wall took their natural places, the windows were repaired and the statues of armour where now standing straight again. But all too soon it would be destroyed again.

A pair of running footsteps brought her out of her daydream, her wand pointed at the end of the wall and suddenly a Death Eater was standing there,a sickening smile on his face. Hermione's heart began racing as the Death Eater stalked her. " innocent mudblood to feast on"He cackled and then it was silence when Hermione hit him with a jinx, he let out a feriocius growl.

_FWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHG_

Fred ran through the halls with George trailing behind him, their wands pointed, ready for any Death Eater that dared threaten them. Fred's thoughts where on Hermione, where is she? Is she hurt? Is she dead? He really hoped the last two weren't true. He couldn't think of his girlfriend of 2 years, being...dead. He let out a whimper before stopping. "Fred? What's wrong?" George looked worriedly at his twin, thinking he was hurt. Fred looked up at George, his eyes full of sadness. "What if Hermione's...dead? What if some sick Death Eater got her?" Fred held back his tears, not wanting to cry on front of his brother.

"Fred,you can't think like that. Knowing Hermione she's cleverly gotten herself out of a tight predigament." George gave a small chuckle which made Fred smile, "Good point Forge" George smiled, "Thank you Gred" they both laughed before running off through the mess of a corridor. Searching for any survivors. They hadn't wanted to be a part of the battle, well not fighting wise anyway, but Hermione begging them for help...they had to. Fred couldn't say no to her. His brothers teased him that he was whipped and he knew he was, he just didn't like to admit it.

They felt the castle tremble with many different spells, some halls were quiet and the others were echoing with screams. The darkness outside was lit up with many different curses. Fred prayed and hoped that Hermione wasn't out there. Fred and George walked around a corner to find Hermione battling a Death Eater, just as Fred was about to run to her aid George pulled him back,leaning in to whisper in his ear."She's in "Fred nodded and they stood by the corner,watching.

Then it happened, tt all passed by in a blur, the air exploded. Fred and George had been huddled together. Hermione and the Death Eater just a few feet away from them. Fred sent him a stunning spell but as the Death Eater used a curse. In that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed at bay, the world was rent apart again. Fred felt himself flying through the air as he held tightly onto George and his wand as tight as he could; he heard Hermione scream and George followed suit without a hope of knowing what had happened - the world then resolved itself into pain and semi-darkness, him and George were half buried in the wreakage of a corridor which suffered from a terrible attack; cold air told that the side of thr castle had been blown apart. Some warm liquid was flowing down his cheek which alerted him that he was bleeding. Then, just as he thought everything was okay. He heard a terrible cry which pulled at his insides, the cry had expressed pain and agony of a kind neither flame nor curse caused. He stood up, slightly swaying, more than frightened than he had been that day, more frightened at what he was about to find.

George was struggling to find his feet in the wreckage, and then he saw it. The black haired Death Eater had fallen and beside him..."NOOOOOOOO" Fred screamed his heart out as he saw the all too familar bushy hair that he loved, George jumped and ran to his brother and then his mouth lay agape. They ran over and shifted rocks and debris away. Fred and George grouped together at where the wall had been blown apart. "No-no-no-no...NOOOO!" Fred cried.

Hermione's eyes stared up at the ceiling, gazing into nothingness, the ghost of fear still etched open her face. 


End file.
